


oh baby, you're so fined

by snapchattingnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Karma is a Bitch, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, POV Alternating, med students markhyuck, police officer johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: Just because your boyfriend is a police officer, it doesn’t mean that it will give you a free pass on getting a ticket.(Or the four times Johnny gives Mark a ticket, and the one time karma is bitch.)
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	oh baby, you're so fined

**Author's Note:**

  * For [energetically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/energetically/gifts).



> For Tay <3 Happy Birthday!!!
> 
> Part One of our birthday gifts, girl~~~ Although they're going to be late (so late), because you know I'm always late lolol   
> Anyways, I tried to fulfill your wish of converting me as best as I could, but I don't know if I even did JohnMark justice. (To all the JohnMark peeps out there, I'm so sorry if this isn't anywhere up to par...) I know you're already gasping at the rating, but yo... I tried to turn it into a rated M, and I couldn't no matter how hard I tried... I'm sorry if I give you cavities with all the fluff in this one... 
> 
> Unbetaed, so please excuse all the mistakes. 
> 
> Anyways, first Johnmark fic written by a die hard markhyuck fan?? Only for you Tay... 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Please appreciate the pun lolol

_. _

_ One.  _

_. _

“Dude, that did not just happen…,” Mark breathed out as he stared out of his rainy windshield. Hands a vice grip on his steering wheel, he watched as the emergency lights from the car in front of them began to flash. “ _ Please  _ tell me that I did not just bump into the car in front of us.” 

“Nope, you totally did, man.” Donghyuck hummed from the passenger seat beside him. Then giving out a low whistle, he added, “You kind of did a number on the back of his car too.” 

“It was totally his fault for breaking like that!” Mark threw his hands up in the air, cursing his luck. 

“Yeah, but with the rain, you probably shouldn’t have been that close to him in the first place. Sorry to break it to you, but you’re definitely the one at fault here.” 

“You’re so not helping, Donghyuck,” Mark sighed as he leveled the younger boy with an exasperated look. 

He just paid for his spring semester tuition and his shifts at the hospital have been cut by a couple hours, so Mark really didn’t have any money set aside for shit like this to happen. Not to mention his car insurance deductible was insane and it was definitely not something he was looking forward to paying later in the month for the damage he just did. 

“Would it help if I told you that the officer dispatched out to the scene for your little fender bender was your boyfriend?” Donghyuck questioned suddenly, effectively breaking him out of mini breakdown. 

“Johnny?” 

“Well, unless you know another seven feet tall hunk in the police department, then I’m pretty sure we’re talking about the same person.” Donghyuck joked as he pointed at the figure coming towards them in the rain. “Maybe you can bribe him with a kiss or something to get out of a ticket.” 

Mark turned around in his seat so fast that he nearly gave himself whiplash to get a better look at the police officer coming their way, but it seemed like he didn’t really need to because he barely had a second to get a hold of himself before the driver’s door flew open. 

“Oh, my gosh, are you okay?” Johnny tugged him out of the car and into the pouring rain. Definitely not what he would have liked to have occured since he was perfectly dry and warm in the comfort of his own car, but his heart couldn’t help but melt at the action. 

Laughing at the way that Johnny was fussing over him, he pushed away at Johnny’s prodding hands. “Johnny, I’m totally fine. It was just a minor hit.” 

His words didn’t stop Johnny’s fussing or nagging one bit though, so he figured that he would let his boyfriend have his way rather than try to stop him. Once Johnny was satisfied with the little assessment and found that Mark was indeed alright, Johnny gave him a dry look, before pointing at the damage to the front of his car. “Yeah, that doesn’t look like a  _ minor hit  _ to me.” 

Cheeks burning, Mark made a point to not take a glance at the damage because he really didn’t want to see how much it was going to cost him later. “Maybe not to the car, but at least I’m alright. That’s what’s important right?” 

“Very.” Johnny made a hum of agreement. “Although, that’s going to be one hefty ticket you’ll have to pay on top of it all…” 

“Bummer, I thought I could weasel my way out of a ticket,” Mark laughed. 

“Yeah, nope, not a chance.” 

“Well I was going to kiss you if you would let it slide…” 

“That does sound pretty appealing,” Johnny nodded. He even appeared to consider it for a moment, but Mark knew that there was a  _ ‘however’  _ lingering somewhere in those words. And he was correct to think so too when Johnny added through a smile, “But you did hit that poor car, babe.” 

“I knew it was too good to be true…” 

“Although, I’ll still gladly take that kiss if your offer for it is still up for grabs.” 

_. _

_ Two.  _

.

Mark prayed to  _ God  _ that there wouldn’t be a parking ticket waiting for him on the front of his windshield. 

With their takeout in his hand, he immediately turned around and headed for the door, not even bothering to make the usual small talk he would have done with Ten at the register. As politely as he could, he tried to push through the other customers piling in for the dinner rush, wanting to get back to his car as fast as he could. 

The usual parking lot next to the Thai shop was where he would have parked to pick up their nightly dinner was extremely packed for some odd reason, especially considering it was only a Tuesday night. Mark had already rounded the block ten times before he gave up and parked on the street by a couple of other cars, a spot that he knew for a fact that it wasn’t a valid parking spot, but he only needed a couple minutes. 

But Mark felt his heart drop as he caught sight of the familiar white parking ticket dancing in the air, still half-way stuck on one of his windshield wipers. 

Groaning out loud, he said, “Dude, come on, I was gone for like five minutes,  _ max _ .” 

“Parking in a no parking zone is a traffic violation whether it’s 5 hours or 5 minutes, babe.” Johnny quipped back at him, looking ridiculously dashing in his navy uniform, which he definitely had no right to be at the moment. 

At the wide smile on Johnny’s face, Mark groaned even louder before crossing his arms, still gripping at the takeout bags. “Really, Johnny?  _ Really?”  _

“Sorry?” Johnny offered, although he didn’t look one bit apologetic, especially from the way his eyes shone just a little too brightly. “End of the quarter, gotta meet the higher up’s goal on meter tickets.” 

“And I just happened to be the lucky guy…” 

“Yupp,” Johnny agreed, making sure to pop the  _ ‘p’  _ as he did so. 

Snatching the cursed ticket from his windshield, Mark shoved it into the pockets of his scrubs. He didn’t want to know the amount that he owed. All that he knew was that his sad bank account was about to get a little sadder. 

“You can get your own dinner tonight by the way.” He launched over his shoulder, not sparing Johnny another glance as he pulled his phone out to shoot Donghyuck a quick text. 

Usually he wasn’t one to relish in the pain of others, but tonight he was feeling a little petty, like Donghyuck’s level of pettiness. So he smirked at the sound of the shocked gasp that left Johnny’s mouth, stuttering out, “But it’s pad thai night!”

Ducking into his car, he smiled brightly back at his boyfriend, “Should have thought about that before you gave me a ticket, dude.” 

Johnny gasped yet again. “Dude?  _ Dude?”  _ He watched as Johnny plastered on the best pout face he could, before he pleaded out, “Come on, babe.”

“Nope.” Mark wasn’t going to budge. Johnny didn’t deserve any pad thai after pulling a move like that. Before Johnny could launch into another series of apologies, Mark felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Quickly checking the incoming text, he laughed at Donghyuck’s message. 

_ ‘Pad thai from Ten’s, count me the fuck in. I’ll have to thank Johnny for screwing up so badly for you to give me free food.’  _

Twisting his key into the ignition, he rolled his window down, saying, “You’re also sleeping on the couch tonight.” 

_ “What?”  _ Johnny sounded absolutely scandalized. 

_. _

_ Three.  _

_. _

“I can not  _ believe  _ you managed to rope me into this insane plan of yours,” Mark sighed as he watched Donghyuck grip at his phone excitedly, already counting down the minutes. 

It was the ass crack of dawn and they just finished the night shift together, so Mark really didn’t understand why he was already camping out in his car in the parking lot of the local Target. He was sleep deprived and running only on three hours of sleep from two nights ago. He should have booked it right home after his shift ended, yet here he was, miles away from home at a fucking  _ Target. _

The longer they sat there though, the sleepiness that was once clouding his head slowly cleared. That was probably also due to the three vanilla cokes that he had, plus the red bull he decided to chug at the last minute before driving all the way there with Donghyuck finally kicking in. Maybe it was working a little too well because at some point he was practically vibrating as he watched the clock tick down. 

Before the digital clock on his dashboard even hit the next hour, Donghyuck was up and flying out of his car, running towards the entrance. “Mark Lee, hurry your slow ass up, man. We got to get our hands on the limited edition photocard before someone else gets it!” 

Making sure to shut his door firmly and locking his car, Mark chased after his best friend. “It’s literally ass o’clock, the store is barely open, and we’re like the only people in the parking lot.” 

“That’s a good thing!” Donghyuck shouted back. “Because that Taeil photocard is  _ mine _ .” 

As he continued to follow Donghyuck, who was already inside the store and stalking down the aisles towards the music section, he offered the poor employee at the door a smile. The boy’s eyes were all glazed over and he was on the brink of falling asleep at the register too. 

“They’re all Taeil’s photocards, Donghyuck.” Mark commented as they finally made it to the aisles with all the latest album releases. 

If he wasn’t awake yet then he definitely was now, especially when he caught sight of Donghyuck tearing the plastic seal on one of the albums, flipping frantically through it, looking for the photocards. 

“Lee Donghyuck!” He hissed in horror, scrambling to pull Donghyuck’s hands away from destroying another sealed album. “You can’t just open all of the albums!” 

“I’m looking for the limited edition photocard! I need it in my life. It’s a _need,_ Mark.” Donghyuck bemoaned, tearing through another album faster than Mark could even try to stop him. “I’ll put them back together once I find it, it’s not like I’m stealing anything. I’m just searching for the album that has it and then I’ll pay for it. Now, be a sweet and keep watch for me.” 

Mark surged forward to pick up all the poor albums that Donghyuck had already managed to tear through and attempted to put them back together on the shelf. Looking around them nervously, he said, “Can’t you just bid for it on stan twitter or something?”

“Yeah, right,” Donghyuck scoffed, “if I want to pay an arm and a leg for it, sure.” 

“There’s like no guarantee that you’ll even find it in this Target, man.” Mark pointed out as he continued to helplessly watch Donghyuck flip through the contents of another album, pausing in his search at times to admire a rather pretty picture of the Moon Taeil. 

“You know I expected a bunch of teenage girls to pull a move like this, not two future PhDs in the making.” 

_ ‘Ah, fuck,’  _ Mark cursed mentally. His nearly clean criminal record, aside from the occasional tickets courtesy of no one other than Johnny, was about to be ruined with a petty misdemeanor for stealing, and it was all thanks to Donghyuck. Glaring at the said culprit, he hissed, “I fucking knew that this was going to be a bad idea…” 

Plastering on the best smile he could, Mark spun around on his heels, trying to come up with a good excuse as to why he and his best friends were ripping through a bunch of albums in the middle of Target. As he came face to face with the owner of the voice though, he sucked in a deep breath, because there, standing before him was a super angry store manager with a police officer right beside him. A police officer who he was  _ very  _ familiar with. 

“Seriously?” Johnny asked with a small tilt of his head. Compared to the extremely mad bunny-looking man that was the store manager, Johnny looked like he was amused with the whole ordeal.

“Sorry?” Donghyuck offered from behind him with a nervous giggle.

Mark could already tell that Donghyuck was probably trying to pull his signature puppy eyes look that he shared with Jungwoo. It was a classic move to bail them out of trouble like that, but one glance at the pen and ticket booklet that Johnny was already scribbling away on told Mark otherwise. 

“You’re paying for this ticket.” Mark hissed. “It’s the least that you can do after tainting my clean criminal record.” 

“At least it’ll be a fun story to tell in the future…” 

“Just shut up, Donghyuck.” 

_. _

_ Four. _

_. _

He definitely shouldn’t have waited until the last minute to finish his assignment, because it was already nearing eleven and he was nowhere near home to submit it by the midnight deadline. Mark also probably shouldn’t have let Jungwoo rope him into taking on the extra afternoon shift with him again. But then again, Jungwoo pulled the puppy eyes card on him and Mark couldn’t have possibly said no to  _ that.  _ He didn’t have a single clue on how both of his best friends managed to pull off such a move, because when he tried to pull that move on Johnny, all he got was a huge middle finger to the face. 

Glancing at the clock nervously, Mark felt his blood pressure spike when the clock read a little after eleven. He totally blamed Donghyuck for dragging him out to the club the night before too, preventing him from fully finishing his assignment like he had planned on doing then.

He was honestly just blaming everything in the world at the moment before hitting the gas, not bothering to freak out at the way his speedometer jumped by a whole fifteen above the speed limit. There wasn’t a single soul out on the roads then, a little speeding to get home a little faster for a midnight deadline wasn’t going to kill anyone, right?

Mark was literally an exit away from home when he heard the familiar sound of sirens creeping up behind him as red and blue lights began to light up the roads. 

Knowing that he was fully guilty for speeding, he immediately pulled over to the side of the road, cursing his shitty luck in life. Because of course, the one and only time he decided to break some speeding laws that he got caught. Beyond peeved, Mark began to dig around for his wallet in the pockets of his scrubs. 

In the middle of doing so, he heard someone knock on his window asking him to roll down the window. Sighing, he did as was asked and replied back, "I know. License and registration. Just one moment."

“You haven’t submitted that drug case that was due tonight have you?” Johnny asked as he leaned on the edge of his window, giving him a knowing look. Drumming his fingers against his door, his boyfriend gave out a laugh along with a shake of his head, “I told you that you should have finished it before going out with Donghyuck, but no, you’ll have time to finish it later on you said.” 

He stared up into Johnny’s warm, chocolate eyes in shock, heart fluttering at the way they gleamed in the night. “Johnny?” 

“Hey, babe.” Johnny smiled at him, making the corners of his eyes crinkle. Then reaching up to turn off his radio, he leaned in close to give Mark a quick peck on the lips, “We have got to stop meeting like this.” 

Mark continued to sit there, stunned, his license and paperwork hanging limp in his hands. He only snapped out of it when he caught sight of the way that Johnny’s smile widened ever so slightly. With a deep and long sigh, Mark waved his stuff up in the air, “Just give me the ticket already so we can get home. I still need to submit the assignment.” 

“Or,” Johnny began as he dug around in the back of his pockets for something, probably his ticket pad. Mark had gotten very used to it all, after all the tickets Johnny had already given him. Which was why he was pleasantly surprised to see a foil packet waved in front of his face instead of the familiar yellow ticket stub. “How about a compromise? I think we have a couple minutes to spare.” 

Mark's jaw dropped, which only made Johnny’s smile grow into a shit eating one — one that was definitely on par with Donghyuck when he was scheming something — as he winked at him too. 

He watched as Johnny tapped the packet against his lips, appearing to be deep in his thoughts, saying, “If I remember right, I’m pretty sure car sex and having sex while I’m in my uniform was definitely on your bucket list somewhere.” 

.

_ Plus one.  _

_. _

Johnny was so fucked. 

Hitting the gas a little harder than he was already doing, he took a peek at the time. It was a quarter past seven. 

He was super  _ fucked _ and so  _ late _ . 

Mark told him to be at the conference at seven on the dot, more specifically at least ten minutes before then, yet here he was still trying to cruise down the highway, five miles away from the convention center. 

He promised Mark a billion times during the past couple of weeks that he would definitely be there for moral support and that he wouldn’t miss a single second of Mark’s brilliant presentation. He definitely jinxed himself by saying that because at the rate that he was moving, he wasn’t going to even see a second of it. He cursed the stupid random traffic at the first exit, all because of a slow car going under the speed limit. Johnny couldn’t believe that there were still drivers like that in their lifetime. 

Maybe he shouldn’t have cursed that slow car either because the single  _ ‘whoop whoop’  _ of a police siren called out behind him. Catching sight of the flashing lights that he saw and handled on the daily, Johnny tried his hardest not to scream. “You have got to be fucking kidding me…” 

Pulling off to the side with his license already in hand, he could only pray that the officer on duty was swift about entering his information in for a ticket because he really did not have the time of day for this right then. 

“Twenty above the limit is seriously pushing it, Johnny.” The officer gave out a low whistle as he accepted the license extended out towards him. 

Coming face to face with a dimple smile that Johnny had known for the past decade, he sighed loudly, not even bothering to contain his displeasure. “Dude, Jaehyun, really? You know Mark’s presenting tonight.” 

“I told you that you should have left earlier, but you didn’t believe me.” Jaehyun continued to smile back at me. “And for someone’s whose job is to enforce the law, you’re not really setting yourself up as a good example for others to follow, man.” 

Was this what Mark felt like every time that Johnny gave him a ticket? If so, then he owed Mark a billion kisses and tons of sex, because this was fucking annoying as hell. 

Waving Jaehyun away with a huff, he grumbled, “Dude, just give me the goddamn ticket already. I don’t have time for small talk right now.” 

God, now he was going to be later than ever and Mark was definitely going to  _ murder _ him later. Normally Mark wouldn’t even hurt a fly, but after hanging around Donghyuck for so long, the younger boy’s tendencies were starting to rub off on his sweet boyfriend. Not to mention, after all the traffic tickets that Johnny had been showering down on Mark wouldn’t help his case either. 

As he continued to watch the minutes on the clock tick away, one becoming two, then becoming three, he couldn’t stop his legs from bouncing up and down. Before he knew it, Jaehyun had been away with his license for more than ten minutes now and he knew for a  _ fact  _ that documenting a speeding ticket did not take that long. 

Just as he was about to throw his door open and stomp over Jaehyun's cruiser to see what could have possibly taken the man so long, there was a soft knock on his window, urging him to draw it down. Once he did, Johnny couldn’t  _ believe  _ what he saw, or rather  _ who  _ he saw. 

There smiling on the other side of his door was Mark — his oh so beautiful, sweet boyfriend, waving a speeding ticket at him, “Oh baby, you’re so  _ fined.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> Stay healthy, happy, and safe everyone! <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/markeuhyuckie/status/1239041276454076417?s=20) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markeuhyuckie)


End file.
